


他们一起度过五次发情期

by juli666



Series: 请允许我 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli666/pseuds/juli666
Summary: 美国队长提出要把他的老搭档的老搭档解冻。托尼大手一挥：放着我来！他来了，冻得结结实实的哨兵开始化冻。哨兵睁开眼就是一声狂躁的怒吼，托尼被强烈的精神侵袭得失控，花豹在狭窄的空间里厮吼。等美国队长赶到，发现他的老搭档的老搭档换搭档了。* 已完结





	他们一起度过五次发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 1.哨向世界观警报！二设非常多警报！  
> 2.原创女主警报！CP：托尼·斯塔克（MCU电影宇宙）↔森嘉·斯彭德洛夫（Senga Spendlove），托尼：极端向导，森嘉：极端哨兵。森嘉的前搭档是冬兵，但是两个人并没有爱情线，事实上冬兵觉得森嘉的精神世界太复杂了，很烦。  
> 3.接《复仇者联盟》剧情，时间线上短暂的喘口气时间。  
> 4.铁椒亲情。  
> 5.部分哨向会有发情现象，但可控，不会神智迷糊，可能就是女生特殊时期那种烦躁不安的感觉吧。（x我在说些什么啊我。所以这篇文章应该会清水吧。  
> 6.我真的尽力不在OOC了。我不应该选择托尼的角度来讲这个故事的，我真的不太能把握男女之间思维和说话方式上那点微妙的差异。哭，托尼不像是托尼了，这都是我的错。

 

 ** _Ⅰ他犯了个错误_**  
这事很疯狂，托尼花费了大量时间和精力去学习怎么不让他的精神影响到其他人。幸好他是个天才，所以他才能在大多数朋友面前伪装自己是“天堂”，而不是“地狱”。但这一切都是因为，他，托尼·斯塔克，还没有遇到过一个锐哨。  
要他说，这件事都怪美国队长，他根本没有提到他要解冻的哨兵是个锐哨。托尼过人的精神力现在变成了刺痛她的武器，而他没有穿盔甲，只能在她攻击的空隙里用精神力压制她，然后，她更失控了。  
她的精神包括她的人，都在发出尖啸。那种锐利得仿佛金属划破空气的声音让托尼的耳膜不舒服，也让他的身体不舒服。他其实还处于情热期，这女人一直不停地发疯，真的很烦。  
她冲破了托尼的屏障，出现在他眼前，两个人几乎脸贴着脸。精神海被人鲁莽入侵的感觉彻底惹怒了托尼，花豹从背后将哨兵掀翻在地上，丝毫没有怜香惜玉之意。托尼压住了哨兵的后背，试图用精神海去淹没哨兵的利剑：“听着你——”  
哨兵的剑彻底消失在托尼的精神海里。  
“搞什么鬼？”托尼要疯了，他抓起哨兵的肩膀摇晃，“怎么回事？你要死了？”  
哨兵仿佛清醒了，有气无力地白了他一眼：“你是哪个军校毕业的向导……你怎么能在情热期对一个入侵的哨兵敞开精神海……我们他妈的对接了！还锁死了！”  
美国队长冲进屋子里：“森嘉！托尼！你们怎么样了！”  
托尼缓缓站直了：“我很好。”  
“好得不能再好了。”森嘉倒在地上，一根手指都动不了，但是还有力气说话，“不要慌，情热期结束就能解开了。”  
“不准说话！”  
本来能和平度过的情热期，现在让托尼极度不安。更可恶的是神盾局那些特工一个个看热闹不嫌事大的表情，希尔把森嘉·斯彭德洛夫送到他的别墅时的表情，托尼能记一年。  
“好了，还是感谢进化吧，至少现在我只用陪着你就行了。”森嘉自来熟地从吧台又拿了一只香槟杯，倒了半杯香槟开始喝，“晚上不用我在你房间打地铺吧。”  
托尼很希望自己的回答是前后如一的“不”。但是夜晚尤其令托尼不安。他在纽约上空巡逻，连成一片的黑色夜幕突然被撕开了一个口子。另一端是更深沉的黑色，张牙舞爪的有着金属皮肤的大家伙，从那个口子里艰难地挤出来，冲着他发出吼叫。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，呼吸急促，胸膛颤动着。  
“你没事吧？”某个声音，骤然打破了寂静。  
托尼碰到了手环上的按钮，金红色的盔甲穿破墙壁降临。  
“你醒醒！托尼·斯塔克！”床边的人影就地翻了个身，躲开了盔甲的第一波攻击。地板被击碎的尘土里，托尼看清楚了这个人的脸。  
“你真的睡在我房间的地板上？”  
森嘉像是很生气，她站在停下动作的盔甲身边，平复着呼吸：“不，你想什么呢，我们两个之前在聊天，然后你睡着了。”  
“所以你睡在我房间的地板上？”  
森嘉白他一眼：“所以没人跟我说话我也睡着了！”在他的床沿坐下，“好了，你可以睡了。我会看着你的。”  
“什么？”  
“我会看着你的，不会有人袭击你。睡吧。”森嘉抱着胳膊，笃定地说。  
“别把我说得好像怕黑的小朋友。”  
“如果你不是，就不会介意我这么说。”森嘉重复了一遍，“睡吧。”  
“不——”托尼还在坚持。  
森嘉靠过来，摸了摸他的头发，她的手仿佛有魔力。“托尼，睡吧，没事的。”托尼被她按住肩膀，推倒在床上。  
托尼吹了吹口哨：“哇哦！我没想到老冰棍也有这么热情的内在。”  
“你再多说一句废话就起来打架，我不是一般的哨兵，你的盔甲根本挡不住我。”  
“怎么？”托尼不服气，“你能打穿盔甲吗？”  
森嘉盯着他：“你真应该黑进控制局看看我的报告。你说的是对我来说最轻松的方式。”托尼挣动着肩膀。森嘉无奈地安抚他：“天哪，你真的想打架吗？我开玩笑的，我知道钢铁侠的盔甲有很多新式武器。现在，能睡了吗？”  
托尼看着她。  
森嘉叹气，在托尼的身边躺下来，礼貌地占据了床边仅剩的位置，翻了个身，背对着托尼：“我要睡了，你随意。”  
“等等！”  
“对不起，我怕黑，我没办法一个人睡，我太害怕的时候可能会发生什么意外。如果你把我赶出去，我就要跟队长、希尔、罗曼诺夫告状，等一下，还有波茨小姐和霍根先生。我要让他们知道你把一个可能失控而且流着眼泪的女人赶出了卧室。”  
“……不要拿出小学生做派！”  
“哦，天哪，我睡着了，托尼·斯塔克是不是说了什么，听不见。”  
托尼瞪着森嘉的背影，无可奈何地朝另一侧翻过去。他虽然在这张床上留过很多女人睡觉，但这么无赖的还没有过。果然还是因为这个女人比较能打吧。而且，他或许做不到真的赶她走。连接的那一端，传递给他的是迷茫、无措还有恐慌。她醒来的前一秒，刚刚得知自己的向导身亡了。那种悲伤又无助的感觉毫无保留地从她那端，倾泻到托尼这里。  
好吧，让她在那里睡吧。斯塔克的床足够并排睡下几个人。  
然而，心太软可能不是好事。  
因为靠近哨兵而睡得安稳的向导半夜又被惊醒了。  
和他一样坐直了身体、大口喘气的还有真正做噩梦的哨兵。  
“上帝。”森嘉把脸埋进手心里，整个人在床头蜷成一团。托尼不大记得梦境到底是怎样的了，但他记得有白雪、有火海，有人的尖叫。  
“对不起。”森嘉安静了一会，抬起头对托尼说，她的声音还带着一点哽咽，“抱歉，我不知道怎么处理。医生告诉我得离你近一点，但是我——我现在控制不了我自己，我会让你更难熬的。”  
托尼望着她，不知道自己能做什么，伸出双手拥抱她？好像太过了吧。拍拍她的肩膀？是不是太随意了。  
森嘉扑哧一笑：“可以给个拥抱吗？”  
“你——”  
“我们现在连接在一起，你想事情的时候不能太用力，不然我会感觉到。”森嘉笑着向托尼张开双手，“我在请求你，斯塔克先生，请给我一个拥抱。”  
托尼的目光落到她的手臂上。他犹豫地揽住了森嘉的肩膀，避免两个人太靠近：“我只是在满足你的愿望。毕竟斯塔克总是慷慨的。”  
“谢谢你，慷慨的斯塔克先生。”森嘉将头轻轻放在托尼的肩上。她的声音灌入托尼的耳朵里，果酒一样甜蜜又醺然。  
他们握着手入睡。当然不是托尼牵着森嘉的手了，这家伙躺下去的时候，睁着眼睛可怜巴巴地询问：“我能牵着你的手睡觉吗？保证不做其他的事。”  
“你在想什么？”如果真的发生其他的事，吃亏的人是谁？托尼无可奈何地伸出一只手放在两个人中间，“我觉得不行。”  
“喔！谢谢，斯塔克先生。”森嘉的手贴着床单把他的手托起来，两个人的掌心暖烘烘地贴在一起。  
“睡觉的时候不要说话。”

 _ **Ⅱ他们想试试原始的解决办法**_  
托尼的情热期没有终结，这不是个问题。这么多年了，他每个月都会迎来情热期，非常固定。但是他和森嘉的连接却无法顺利解除，这不是个好现象。布鲁斯面对一左一右坐在他的实验桌上的两个人，为难地抓了抓自己的头发：“说真的，我的专长不是生物。但是，锐哨和地狱向导之间的连接是不能轻易解开的，这两类人的精神网都很庞大，尤其是其中一方开始了稳定的情热周期的话。”  
“你说情热期结束就能解开的！”托尼瞪着森嘉。  
她倒是无所谓地移开了视线，在布鲁斯的实验室里肆无忌惮地打量来、打量去：“我也没受过这方面的专业指导。”  
这实在是开始令人绝望了。想想看，假如他们的连接一直不解开，托尼就再也没办法回到以前那个发发脾气、喝点咖啡、熬夜搞几个小发明就能度过的情热期了，他会一直需要哨兵守在身边，需要她安慰、需要她拥抱，甚至还需要她的亲吻。  
真想问问上帝，这是托尼·斯塔克应该拥有的生活吗？  
“我们得想办法解开。”离开布鲁斯的实验室，托尼对低着头研究手机的森嘉说，“你学起这个比老冰棍快多了。”  
森嘉对托尼称呼史蒂夫为老冰棍总是有点不高兴，但是她从来也不生气：“别老这么叫他。”她只是柔声阻止，声音比雪花落在地上还要轻。  
“哦，对不起，我忘记你也是。”托尼轻松地说。  
森嘉并没有说话，事实上她在忙着笑。  
“我说了什么好笑的事情吗？”托尼真的有点疑惑了，他摸着下巴回想。  
森嘉摆了摆手，笑意怎么也隐不掉：“不，没什么，别在意。我去控制局里找点资料吧，可能会有点帮助。”  
“说到控制局，你似乎遇到点麻烦。”托尼停下来。他见过森嘉和弗瑞、史蒂夫争吵，她还把资料甩在史蒂夫面前的桌上。  
“哦，那个啊。”森嘉轻描淡写地说着话，伸手按下电梯按钮，“我现在算是两边的了，控制局和复仇者。弗瑞想把我争取过来，完全地，但是不可能，我是锐哨，对控制局来说是很宝贵的资源。”  
托尼吃惊：“我只是试探一下，你这么快就全说了？”  
“我忘了你对向导的技能不熟练。”森嘉一拍额头，“其实如果你想知道细节，我们的精神海是连着的。”  
“所有的事情？我连你的前男友都能看见？”托尼追问，跟着森嘉走进电梯。  
森嘉嗤笑：“当然不，你只能看见我敞开的世界。”  
他们去餐厅里吃饭，娜塔莎、克林特、史蒂夫都在。娜塔莎好像已经知道了全部事情，托尼现在很怀疑这两个女人之间的友情究竟进展到什么地步了。“你们试过最老的方法吗？”娜塔莎吃了一勺冰淇淋，仿佛漫不经心地问出这句话。克林特假装在擦拭他的弓箭，队长则露出不明所以的表情。  
“我们会考虑的。”森嘉说，从娜塔莎的小碗里挖走了另一个巧克力冰球。  
下午，贾维斯说森嘉一个人在训练室里。托尼捧着叶绿素汁去找她，虽然他现在不用喝这个来解毒了，但是，喝它还是比不喝要好。  
森嘉伏在地上，似乎已经结束训练在做最后的拉伸。她扬起脸，汗水在灯光底下像是亮灿灿的小水晶珠，从她的脸上一颗一颗地滚落。森嘉皱起鼻子：“天哪，你在喝什么？”  
“不老神仙水。”托尼向森嘉举杯，喝掉了最后一口。  
森嘉又伏下去，但是托尼听见了她的笑声，像是从雪山顶上流下来的泉水，纯净又甘甜。  
“你说真的吗？”托尼把杯子放到一边的地板上，走到仍垂着头的森嘉身边，想到她回答娜塔莎时自然的表情，不确定她是不是只是不想让娜塔莎继续这个话题。  
森嘉直起身，理所当然地说：“当然。”  
托尼舔了舔嘴唇：“你确定你理解了娜塔莎的意思？”  
“不必怀疑。”森嘉坐在软垫上，凝视着托尼，“但我想可能要等到你的情热期快开始了，因为，嗯——我这两天不太方便。”  
“哦——哦！好的。”托尼领会了她的意思，但又觉得自己还是不太明白，“等等，你是说……我们，你准备和我……”  
“你不是为此苦恼吗？”森嘉拉伸着背部，她像一只折颈的天鹅，翅膀向天空伸展着。  
“我是，但是假如你，有任何不情愿，我们不必这么做。”托尼艰难地说。  
森嘉又笑了。托尼总是听见她笑，好像她的生活里美好的事太多，怎么也笑不够一样。“天哪，你非要我说出这句话来吗？我很乐意，万人迷斯塔克先生。”她挺直了腰背注视着斯塔克，眼睛像是夏日湖泊般碧粼粼的。  
噢！托尼才发现，森嘉其实也是个漂亮女人，虽然没有那些超模苗条修长。  
“你能不能不要在夸我的时候又说这种话？”森嘉在托尼背上拍了一下，离开训练室，“像个混蛋。”  
“你能不能不要总是在我的精神海里看来看去？”托尼跟上去，拨动她的长发，“像个痴汉。”  
她侧过身，对托尼露出一个咬着下唇的笑容，然后她飞快地转身离开了，发丝遮掩下的耳朵不寻常地红。  
“这家伙！”托尼不知道自己在感慨什么，但他知道自己迫切地需要一杯水。  
他的情热期还有几天就会来，托尼为此准备了一件舒适的丝绸睡裙，和小辣椒陪森嘉买回来的套装睡衣不一样。两根细细的、仿佛随时都可能断掉的绳子勾住整件睡衣，单薄的面料确保睡衣能够足够贴身，蕾丝花边点缀在心口，把那一片美妙若隐若现地遮掩起来。  
森嘉好像对这件裙子并不反感。那一天来时，她从浴室出来，已经洗净了脸上全部的妆容，水嫩的皮肤透着健康的粉红。她就穿着这件黑色的睡裙，罩着托尼的酒红色睡袍，纤长有力的双腿在走动时从那睡袍底下时隐时现。  
托尼的嗓子里干渴得厉害。森嘉随意地坐在床沿上，睡袍向两边散开，露出她并在一起的腿。睡裙已经完全滑了上去，甚至连最后的密地都要盖不住了。她把垂落的长发撩向后面，一手撑在床上，整个人向后倾斜着，打量托尼手边空了一半的红酒瓶：“我洗澡的时候，你一个人喝完这么多？”  
“这句话把所有的气氛都毁了，甜心。”托尼把空酒杯放回桌子上，“我原本是想让气氛自然一点。”  
森嘉笑了：“那你还在一个人的时候偷喝？”  
“如果你要喝，我还有一酒柜的好酒。”托尼走到了森嘉的正对面，他双手贴着森嘉身体的两侧按住床垫，把这个能掀翻美国队长的女哨兵锁在自己的臂弯里。  
森嘉笑吟吟地拽住托尼的领口，把双脚抬上床，慢慢地向床的中心挪动。托尼不由自主地跟着森嘉轻柔的力道爬上了床：“你真的是和老冰棍同时代的？”  
“你确定要在这种时候讨论史蒂夫吗？”森嘉露出哭笑不得的表情，“我确实有很多他的秘密可以对你讲。”  
“你说得对，我想今天还是不了。”托尼吻住森嘉的嘴唇，那里柔软得好像春天里姝艳的花蕊。森嘉难得在托尼面前这么柔顺，她的手滑上他的背部，紧紧地攀着他。两个人陷入软和的大床里。  
“嘀嘟——”  
托尼无视了这个诡异的报警声。森嘉好像也没听见，她抬起上半身，更紧更密地贴着托尼，曲起的大腿和托尼的互相摩挲着。  
“嘀嘟——”  
森嘉猛地推开托尼，托尼甚至还没反应过来发生了什么，直接被推得在床上滚了一圈，因为床单太过丝滑，差点一路滚到床底。  
“看在上帝的份上！”托尼抓狂地跳起来，“到底发生什么事了？”  
“布鲁克林有孩子分化了，是哨兵，而且非常有可能是锐哨，胡尔和莱德利对付不了。”森嘉扫了一眼联络器的屏幕，也跳下了床，冲进浴室，她飞快地换下那身撩人的衣服，穿上了自己的作战服，一小时之前她刚穿着这衣服下班。“抱歉，但我得走了。”  
“纽约只有你一个哨兵吗？拜托，我们马上就要……”托尼不知道自己是怎么想的，他愤怒地脱口而出，“而且我他妈的在发情！”  
森嘉握住门把手回头看了他一眼，她在思考。她现在一点都不诱人了，她变成了被冰雪淹没的石头，冷硬得甚至不懂得走过来给他一个告别吻。森嘉抱歉地笑：“对不起，托尼，但假如场面控制不了，可能会有人丧命。我不能坐视不理。”她的笑容敛去了，脸上的表情肃穆又沉重。  
她走了。  
托尼对着空荡荡的房间甚至连发脾气的力气都没有了：“这是什么哨兵？就这么丢下自己发情的向导？”  
“先生，容我提醒，距离您的情热期到来大约还有十个小时。”贾维斯不合时宜地插话更令托尼恼羞成怒。他大吼着：“定位，马克六号准备，我们马上出发。”  
“好的，先生。斯彭德洛夫小姐已经到达大厦外，和她的搭档会合，他们正在向布鲁克林移动。”  
“别叫这个名字，我现在对这个词过敏。”托尼没好气地抱怨。  
托尼抵达现场的时候，才发现自己对森嘉一点都不了解。他们第一次见面，森嘉或许是冻得太久了，手脚都没活动开。毫无预兆进入分化的少年痛苦得眼睛都发红了，他的精神波在整条街上震荡。控制局的其他成员被这股不加掩饰的蛮横力量压迫得头痛欲裂、难以行动，而森嘉甚至还能准确地击倒发狂的哨兵，并且不慌不忙地用控制器把少年捆起来。  
精神波慢慢地散去。  
“你一点也不受影响？”钢铁侠从空中慢慢降落，大步流星走到森嘉身边。  
森嘉露出贯常的温和笑容：“我在你的屏障之下，你受到影响了？”  
“没有。假如我没有来，你又打算怎么办？”  
森嘉摊手：“打服他。”  
“钢铁侠来这儿做什么？”控制局成员，一个棕色寸头的小伙子，像是被野兽追过十几条街那样喘着气，不满地站到了森嘉和托尼中间，“这是我们的管辖范围，复仇者联盟凑什么热闹？”  
森嘉扭过脸，但她的嘴角翘着。  
托尼打开了面罩，确保自己英俊的脸能够先给这个年轻人痛击：“我没有管你们控制局的事，我只是在管我的哨兵。”  
“什么！？不，等等，你是说——”  
托尼不满地朝森嘉走过去：“事情是不是都结束了？”  
“我猜是。”森嘉俏皮地眨眨眼睛，对年轻男人抱歉地笑着，“胡尔，那我得先回去了。麻烦你处理一下后面的事情。”  
“不麻烦——”  
“不麻烦，亲爱的，那是他的工作。你不能热心地帮了忙还说‘不好意思’，这会让某些人羞愧的。”托尼收起了面罩，双手抱住森嘉的腰，“回家了。”  
森嘉搂抱着钢铁侠的脖子，警告他：“你飞慢一点！风太大了！我不想吃一嘴头发。”  
“没问题，甜心。”  
那一晚，他们什么也没发生。森嘉后半夜都躺在托尼的身边和控制局的医生打电话，两个人一起讨论治疗那个锐哨的最佳方案。她本想去书房的，可是托尼的情热期开始了。虽然她在身边很吵，但是少了她似乎更令人烦躁。  
托尼握着她的手入睡。  
也许，临睡前，某个姑娘，亲吻了他的手指。  
“晚安，托尼。”

 ** _Ⅲ假如她迟到了，那么他会……_**  
森嘉代替娜塔莎去出一个很远的任务。但是，见鬼的，托尼很不想骂脏话，不想让自己的语气像个被抛弃的怨妇，可他实在是很难控制糟糕的情绪占领他的心。他的情热期又要来了，根据贾维斯的计算，就在明天。森嘉的电话却仍处于关机状态，那个把她带走的讨厌特工也联系不上。  
上一次，他们的计划被打断之后，没有人提起要继续。就好像打碎的香槟，除了看着它滴滴答答地从桌上延续到地上，唯一能做的也就是找来家务机器人把这块地方打扫干净。他不是说，他们的关系需要清除什么，就只是，改变不了，随它去吧。  
森嘉很少会在托尼的别墅里留宿，尽管在她第一天进来这里的时候，她就拿到权限了。托尼不必给她的，每次情热期他都能清醒地给她开门。可是，也许这就是哨兵对向导的魔法，他们在连接的两端，彼此了解、彼此吸引。  
这就是托尼极力想要摆脱连接的另一个原因。哨兵和向导，联系过分亲密，长久下去常常会让人搞不清楚内心真正的想法。他们是因为连接才注意到对方的？还是因为对方本身？这是非常不合理，也落后的身体机能，早就应该被遗忘在进化的路上了。  
托尼从衣柜里拿西装的时候，看见森嘉换下的睡衣。他好久没打开过这个衣柜了，显然，上次她换下来的睡衣被家政人员直接收在他的衣柜里了。他们或许以为这就家里女主人的睡衣，因为它就一直明目张胆地挂在他的浴室里。托尼把它从衣架上取下来，丢进了垃圾筒。实际上，他只是一直没有时间丢掉，仅此而已。  
派对上醉人的甜酒和音乐让人微醺。风情万种的美丽女性也是促成这一结果的重要因素。托尼端着酒杯斜倚着吧台，目光在派对中转来转去。他的魅力丝毫不减，甚至更盛，因为复仇者联盟刚拯救了一次世界。女性的目光总是会落在他身上，她们冲他微笑、抛媚眼，或是直接上来与他说上一两句话。  
然而，见鬼的然而，他居然一个都没有邀请。托尼要被自己的挑剔震惊了。  
“嗨，斯塔克先生。”又是一个年轻的姑娘，好像是个模特吧，看她那高挑的身材和过分纤细的腰肢。她对托尼笑了笑，打了个招呼就走。她扭过身，细长的脖颈像是天鹅的长颈。黑色的长裙卷着她曼妙的身体，网纱在她背后拖曳着，像垂落的翅膀。  
“等等。”托尼拉住了那个年轻的模特。她黑头发，绿眼睛，笑盈盈地望着托尼。“哦，怎么了？”她期待地看着托尼，情不自禁地咬了咬嘴唇。托尼把她拉进自己怀里，亲吻她的时候低声细语：“你真是个漂亮姑娘。”她被逗乐了，在托尼的怀里像被风吹落的花瓣，颤抖着。  
他们从下车就开始接吻。模特接吻的表现不像她的笑容那样羞涩，她热情地和托尼的舌头玩起了游戏，揪着托尼的领带，在单薄的月光映照下，将他带上楼梯。他们两个又在楼梯上纠缠在一起，托尼吻着她，双手在她的背上抚摸，把那片布料像是纸一样揉皱。黑天鹅的双翼被她取下来，抛在地上。她眨着眼睛，向后靠在楼梯的扶手上，仰着小脸看着托尼，翡翠似的眼睛仿佛马上就能滴下泪珠。  
托尼的手已经摸上了她裙子的拉链。  
客厅的灯忽然亮了。那些白得刺眼的灯忽然打开了，从门厅一路亮到客厅。  
女孩惊了一下，转着头四处打量。“哦！”她忽然吸了一口气。  
托尼也跟着向门口那里看，他猛地止住了呼吸。  
森嘉还穿着黑色的作战服，紧身衣包裹着她的身体，她比模特要健壮、结实但丰满的身体。黑色的及肩发并不如模特的有光泽，而且凌乱地散落着。她眯着眼睛站在门口，一只手还按在门口的开关上，显然，是她开了灯。  
“对不起，我弄错时间了，你们继续。”她微笑，举起手冲托尼做了一个抱歉的手势，转身就走，还体贴地关上了灯。  
托尼放开了女孩，将她搂上自己肩膀的手甩开，不管她用怎样疑惑、怎样可怜的语气叫他的名字也没有停下来。他跑下了楼梯，在微弱的月光里差点崴了脚。  
“喂！”他总算拦住了正要上车的森嘉。  
森嘉吃惊地打量他：“你出来干什么？”  
“你怎么——你的任务好像还没结束？娜塔莎说你还要几天才回来。”托尼说着，然后立刻闭上了嘴，他的几句话把气氛变得更糟了，现在他听上去像是趁妻子出差就偷情的混蛋了。慢着，他们并不是什么亲密的关系，所以他不用像是被捉奸的丈夫一样惊慌。  
森嘉半边身子倚着车门，浅淡地笑了笑：“对，但是贾维斯提醒我了，你的日子快到了。”  
“停停停，这是什么描述。”托尼翻了个白眼，“这话听着像是老婆快要临盆了。”  
“我的错。”她简单地说，“但是史蒂夫说你不在大厦里，所以我问了佩珀。别对她生气，她不知道你今晚有安排。”  
“我怎么会对佩珀生这种气——”托尼干咳一声，“那你现在要？”  
“现在你不需要我，我当然是先回大厦了。”森嘉说，弯下身体坐进驾驶室，“我还要写十几页的报告。”  
“不，我不是……”托尼甚至不知道自己该说什么，他要解释，但是，他又要解释什么呢？他其实没什么好解释的，森嘉并不是他的某个人。  
森嘉仿佛明白托尼的情绪，安抚地拍了拍托尼搭在车窗位置的手臂：“我知道，托尼。如果你觉得有什么问题，过来找我，或者打电话让我过来。”  
黑色的路虎在他眼前拐了个弯，驶离了他的别墅。  
托尼握紧的拳头慢慢松开。  
等他回到别墅，女孩已经把自己整理好了，网纱又回到了她的背上。她侧靠在楼梯扶手上，歪着头，自上而下地望着托尼：“女朋友？”  
“不。”托尼敏锐地发觉这一晚可能要泡汤，而他甚至不能责怪谁。  
女孩轻笑：“你知道，如果你有女朋友，我就应该走，无论你多帅或是多有钱。”  
托尼摊开手：“她不是，好吗？她是我的同事，记错了我们会议的时间。”  
“嗯，事实上，经过刚才的十分钟，我仔细思考了一下，为了我的良心，我还是不能跟你睡，防止哪天听说你被人甩了。那样我会挺内疚的。”女孩走下楼梯，为托尼整理好他被扯松的领带，拍了拍他的胸口。  
“你说什么？”  
女孩转了个圈从他面前绕开：“再见，斯塔克先生。你能叫辆车送我去市中心吗？”  
托尼叫了司机过来把她接走。等到她也走了，房子再度回到空空荡荡的状态。冰冷的月光铺满了地砖，惨白一片。托尼打开了酒柜，也许他今晚只能和美酒相伴了。  
“先生，森嘉女士认为饮酒会导致情热期不正常地延长。”贾维斯在托尼的手放上其中一瓶酒的时候出声阻止。  
托尼冷笑：“哦，她还说服了我的智能管家来管我，是吗？”  
“先生，这是为了您的健康着想。”贾维斯依然在继续，“您的情热期就要开始了。”  
“为了健康着想。”托尼不屑地重复，固执地打开了一瓶威士忌。  
他能感觉到他的情热期已经开始了。那些仿佛深埋在水底的焦虑和不安，在平静的水面下骚动着。他捉不到，也管不了。  
不可避免地，他想到了森嘉。  
听说她是少数拥有异能的锐哨，这也导致她没有精神体。所以她很喜欢自己的花豹，如果托尼把花豹放出来，她能坐在地板上和它玩上一整天。花豹也很喜欢她，她总是温柔地抚摸它的脊背，从它的耳朵后面一路抚弄下去，摸得它像只猫一样舒服得打呼噜。而他，也会在这种时候，躺在一边的靠椅上，内心难得地平静。  
托尼从来没有和谁在心灵上靠得这么近过。她能感受到他的想法，感受到他的情绪，她仿佛对他了如指掌。但是托尼却对她一无所知，除了她比史蒂夫还要大两岁、是史蒂夫老朋友的前任搭档、因为向导被杀异能失控把自己静止了，他什么也不知道。他不了解森嘉都在想什么，也不知道她做出某些决定的原因，他甚至搞不清楚她早上喜欢喝果汁还是牛奶。总之不是咖啡，她看见他满柜子的咖啡时表情好像见到自己的兄弟在吸毒。  
托尼喝完了一瓶，然后又开了一瓶。他感觉自己好像是第二次做这个动作了，还是第三次？  
门厅的灯再一次被打开。  
那些耀眼的、冷冷的白光又一次从门厅铺到了他的脚下。  
“我原以为看着你睡着以后还能把报告写完呢，现在看来不行了。”森嘉俯下身，捡起了他脚边两个空酒瓶，“老实说，没注射过超级士兵的血清，但是喝这么多还没死，你的身体素质是真挺不错的。”  
托尼无力地仰靠在沙发上，他的脑子生了锈，根本没有力气去思考森嘉说的话是什么意思。他挪了挪身体，把脸贴在冰凉的沙发皮面上，问：“什么？”  
“我真担心你有天会猝死在家里。”森嘉担忧地把他扶着坐起来，“我现在都不敢给你洗澡。贾维斯，你觉得托尼现在的心跳和血压适合洗个热水澡吗？”  
“我建议等一等，女士。”  
“好吧。”森嘉拿走了托尼手里另一个酒瓶，它也快空了，“也许我该给他注射点葡萄糖。”  
“你怎么在这？”托尼扶着沙发的靠背，想站起来。  
“你老实坐着。”森嘉已经和贾维斯开始商量怎么给托尼解酒的事情了，“我让贾维斯在你情热期开始的时候通知我。”  
“哦，然后你就这样进来了？”托尼笑着，不小心滑下沙发，“你知道，你可能打扰到什么。”  
“我知道我不会。”森嘉把托尼又放回沙发上，“你想躺着吗？”  
托尼没有说话。但当森嘉离开沙发，他放出了自己的花豹。花豹懒洋洋地，一步一步挪到森嘉的腿边，用它那颗大脑袋磨蹭着森嘉的裤脚。哦，她竟然换下了作战服，穿着烟管裤和V领白衬衫。  
森嘉在房间里来回走动，她在找能让托尼醒酒的东西。花豹亦步亦趋地跟在她身后，毛茸茸的尾巴在地上甩来甩去。“托尼！”森嘉生气地冲着他喊，“别让它这样！你知道我现在没办法照顾它！”  
“不，你有时间的，别去找蜂蜜或者葡萄糖了。过来这儿坐着，女孩。”托尼拍了拍自己身边的沙发。  
森嘉叹气，妥协了：“别叫我女孩，我比史蒂夫还大两岁呢。”  
“可你就是。”托尼对她说，将她拉到自己身边，他们坐得更近了，肩膀紧紧挨在一起。花豹也踱步过来，把大脑袋搁在森嘉的腿上，她又叹出一口气，抚摸着花豹的头。托尼闭上眼睛，他的精神海渐渐被抚平了。那些水面之下的暗流，逐渐散去了其他地方。  
“其实我父亲提到过你，我想起来了。”托尼突然说，还是没有睁开眼，他把头靠在森嘉的肩膀上，“你预言我爸妈会结婚。”  
“天哪，他居然告诉你这个！”森嘉不禁放声大笑，“那只是个玩笑。但我确实知道他们会结婚，霍华德只对玛利亚妥协。”  
托尼在森嘉的肩膀上转动着脑袋，像是撒娇的花豹一样磨蹭着森嘉的皮肤：“他和我妈妈聊天的时候被我听到了，他倒是经常说起队长。”  
“可以想象。”森嘉把一只胳膊绕到了托尼颈后，轻轻地在他的肩膀上拍打着，“史蒂夫的奇迹，他也有份。他们是非常要好的朋友。佩姬经常对他们两个的组合感到没辙。”  
“巴恩斯曾经是你的向导。”托尼说。  
森嘉拍打他的手停了一下，又继续：“是的。非常奇妙，我的第一任向导已经到退役的时候了，但是因为我，他一直没办法离开部队。然后，史蒂夫救回了巴恩斯，当时我和向导的连接已经虚弱到几乎压制不了我了，幸好有巴恩斯，不然我可能会失控。”  
“像你攻击我那样？”  
“抱歉，托尼。”森嘉小声道歉，“我当时没有完全醒过来。”  
“我原谅你了，士兵。”  
“谢谢长官，万分感激。”森嘉笑着，“说到霍华德和玛莉亚，有些事情也许你会想知道……”  
她的声音又轻又温柔。像是圣诞节的时候，壁炉里跳动的火焰，让人暖洋洋的。托尼的上下眼皮又在打架了。他放任自己睡去。  
而那女孩，她又一次，亲吻他。  
她吻了他的头发。  
“晚安，托尼。”

 ** _Ⅳ她一直想要纠正这个错误_**  
托尼上一次的情热期结束以后，森嘉很长时间没有再出现在他面前。她不和他联系，也不再到他家来借宿。史蒂夫说控制局给她准备的宿舍已经装修好了。哦，那怎么比得上复仇者大厦呢？  
托尼实在是烦闷得很。他在布鲁斯的实验室里晃来晃去，但布鲁斯似乎已经对应对这种情况非常有经验了，博士愣是假装托尼这个人根本不存在，一个字也不打算开口询问。  
“我找森嘉，她说今天会来实验室。她不在？”希尔走进布鲁斯的实验室，匆匆扫了一圈，问道。  
“她刚走，说等会儿再来。”布鲁斯说。  
托尼动了动转椅，正对上希尔看过来的眼神。神情冷淡的女特工望了他一眼，又转过脸去面对布鲁斯：“抱歉，博士，我接下来还有事，能不能麻烦您帮忙给她传个话？匹配实验的结果出来了，斯尼德特工可以与她安全连接。这是很难得的，希望她尽快与斯尼德特工约个时间，做下一步的实验。”  
“嘿，你等等，森嘉做了匹配实验？”托尼坐不住了，他驱动着转椅到希尔身边，仰头望着这位冷面女特工。  
希尔翻动着手里的资料向外走，一点也没有留下解释的意思：“当然了，你们一直在尝试解开连接，不是吗？解开之后森嘉需要一个长期搭档，不然她失控的话可能连这栋大楼都保不住。”  
所以，她最近正在忙着纠正两个人之间的错误。怪不得她没空和他联系，她要去实验室里反复测试精神力的攻击力度，还有精神海的深度。  
布鲁斯抬头望了望，把记录数据的电脑搬到了另外一张桌子上。  
托尼没在实验室留太久，他猜森嘉可能要等他离开实验室才会出现了。  
“森嘉女士的电话号码。”在托尼又连续工作了二十六个小时之后，贾维斯说话了，并且把一串电话数字推送到了托尼面前的显示屏上。  
“嘿！把这东西从我的屏幕上移走。”托尼抗议，“我说过要给她打电话吗？”  
“我认为一通电话有利于您的睡眠。”  
托尼嘀咕着，关闭了弹出的通话界面：“你什么时候这么爱自作主张了？”  
“我以为您一直都喜欢让我自作主张。”  
“收声。”托尼重新放出那张设计图，“我觉得还能再改——哦！”显示屏上弹出了来电提醒的界面，是森嘉。  
“太好了，挂掉，贾维斯。”  
“先生，这样似乎有点小心眼。”  
“少废话。”托尼伸手点掉了挂断按钮，电话被挂断了。  
一分钟都不到，来电界面又亮了。  
“哦豁，挂掉它，贾维斯。”  
“——我认为——”  
托尼又伸手点了一次挂断。  
不到一分钟，来电界面第三次亮起。  
贾维斯主动把电话挂断了。  
“贾维斯？”  
“根据您的前两次选择，我认为挂断它是最优解。”  
“这样有点小心眼，知道吗？”  
托尼把目光重新放到设计图上，但是他的注意力完全没办法集中在那上面。他不知道自己是第多少次假装要拿什么东西，侧身或者干脆转身，目光飘过手机屏幕，那东西安静得仿佛坏了。  
“过去多长时间了？”  
“如果您指的是森嘉女士的上一通来电，已经过去四十三分钟了。”  
托尼捏着手机，另一只手把它拨得绕圈转。  
“需要我调出森嘉女士的号码吗？”  
“收声。”  
托尼低头看着手机屏幕，当然不需要。他是十几岁就能从MIT毕业的托尼·斯塔克，难道连一串数字都背不下来吗？就只是，他还没考虑清楚。他无意识地抚摸着手机屏幕，思考自己该怎么选。  
「咄、咄——」  
他愣住了。  
完全静音的实验室墙壁现在阻挡不了一个脚步声。  
「咚、咚——」  
还有——心脏搏动的声音。  
“实验室的静音装置坏了？”  
“并没有，先生。”  
那个女人出现在玻璃门后。她皱着眉，嘴唇和下巴都绷直了，非常不高兴的样子，简直可以用冷若冰霜形容。黑色的西装外套就搭在她的手臂上，衬衫的扣子一直扣到最上面，与她脚上那双十厘米的红底细高跟鞋颇不相衬。  
玻璃门打开了。  
她走进来，把高跟鞋踢掉，赤着脚越过他四处乱丢的小零件。因为她踮着脚走路的方式，那双小腿绷直了。托尼并不想显得太不礼貌，但是他确实盯着那双腿看了一阵子，直到她走到他面前，再那么看就很容易挨揍了，他才把视线移上去，看着森嘉的脸。  
“现在，去睡觉。”森嘉说，简短到没有一个多余的词。  
“什么？你来这儿就是为了找我睡觉？”托尼蹬了一下地面，转椅立刻向实验室另一边滑过去。  
“尽管你有一屋子的盔甲，但我有办法把你扛上床睡觉。”森嘉把外套甩到了地上，直面着托尼，“我再说一次，现在，去睡觉。”  
“不。”托尼耸肩。  
下一秒，他躺在了床上。森嘉在窗户边上站着，衬衫领子松开了一点儿，举着一支白色的香薰蜡烛。她正把它点燃，随着火苗的摇曳，屋子里很快弥漫着淡淡的清香，混着一点微微的苦味，有点像什么花的味道，但是托尼一时想不起来。  
“怎么回事？”  
森嘉轻轻地吹动着火苗，似乎是为了好玩：“史蒂夫没有跟你说过吗？我因为异能失控把自己静止在大概七十年前。”  
“他确实提到过。”  
“这就是我的能力。”森嘉把蜡烛放在窗边的茶几上，向托尼走过来，在床沿上坐下，歪着身子望着他。  
托尼砸砸嘴：“你这个能力有点——可怕，你知道吗？你在伤害我的世界观，你知道你静止其他人的时候会给科学造成很多困扰吗？”  
“索尔难道不比我伤你更深吗？”森嘉抿着嘴笑了笑，并不真正的高兴，更像敷衍，她拍了拍托尼身边的床铺，“睡吧，我看着你。”  
“这对话有点耳熟。”托尼躺下去，就是不肯闭眼睛。他的大脑现在非常亢奋，可以做好几个小发明或是弄一件新战甲出来。他没办法睡，这可是浪费天赋。  
“难道还要我读童话故事给你听才行吗？”森嘉从床边的地板上拎起一个手提包，拿出一个平板，“好吧，我搜索一下。”  
“等等，你为什么不用斯塔克工业的产品？”托尼眼尖地看见平板上有一行“X”开头的英文单词，又想坐起来。森嘉一把按住了他的肩膀：“老实躺着。”她已经打开了浏览器，找出了一篇《睡美人》的故事，“因为我走进商场的时候，这款在打折。”  
“我没听错吧？你买一款打折产品？”  
“欢迎来到平民世界，斯塔克。你到底还要不要听？”森嘉摊下肩膀，不满地瞪着他。  
托尼瞪大了眼睛：“我现在就在听童话故事！我有一柜子的新品，你却在用打折的，而且是别家的打折产品！他们的新品都没有斯塔克的打折品好用！”  
森嘉把平板放在腿上，认真地看着托尼。她没有在笑，但好像也没有生气。不过托尼仍然觉得不妙，因为那表情佩珀也有过，通常那意味着她已经放弃了争吵，放弃在他面前坚持是对的，当然，也会放弃他一两天。“我很感谢你，托尼，你总是很慷慨。我被允许住在你的房子里，在这儿或是纽约。我被允许用你的车，还有可以直接联络到你身边最亲近的人。”森嘉避开了托尼的目光，她侧着脸，似乎在注视那个散发着花香的火苗，“我接受这些是因为这样能帮助你。但是，拿走你的东西、刷你的卡？我认为这些对你没有任何帮助，托尼。”  
托尼的确给过她一张卡，他不清楚控制局的工资能有多少，但恐怕不能应付森嘉随时都要要买张机票立刻飞回他身边的情况。他是这么想的，十分单纯地为她考虑而已。  
“所以，你也从来没有刷过那张卡？”托尼不清楚自己现在脑袋里胀胀的感觉是否来源于愤怒，“我给你一张卡，但你从来没有用过？贾维斯？”  
“森嘉女士持有的副卡没有任何消费记录，先生。”  
“我给你的时候，你可没说拒绝。”托尼猛地坐起来。假使他那天才的大脑没有出错，当时她还露出了惊喜的微笑并说了谢谢。  
“我只是觉得我应该先感谢你的慷慨，但是用或者不用的权利恐怕在我。”森嘉淡然地回答。  
托尼语塞：“还有什么我不知道的？”  
“这要取决于你想知道什么。”  
托尼夸张地摆动自己的双手：“哇哦！看来你有非常多可以跟我说的事。”  
“你先睡吧，明天我们再讨论。”  
托尼突然觉得那张平静的面孔不再甜美了：“明天？你要打电话给我吗？因为我认为你今晚睡在这儿对我也没有帮助，你认为呢？”  
“那可真是太好了。因为我来这儿之前，还有十几项工作没有完成。”森嘉的表情没变，并没有因为托尼的话伤心或是生气，她的语气仍然是古井一样平静的。哦，她的心当真是块石头吗？  
托尼吸了一口气，盘算着自己能说点什么，但他说出口的只有——“晚安。”  
“晚安。”森嘉弯了弯腰，但她又停住了。她站直了身体，并没有抚摸或是亲吻托尼的头发，尽管一秒钟之前，她看起来正要那么做。  
“等等。”托尼没管这个，他看见了别的东西，他对上森嘉疑惑的眼神，伸手在自己的胸口比划，“那是什么？”  
森嘉条件反射似的按住了胸口那块衣服，警惕地说：“什么也没有。”  
“纱布、药味，我就知道我闻到了什么。”托尼拉住了她的手腕，把她拉向自己，森嘉反握住他的手，保持住了最后一点距离，“让我看看。”  
“认真的？”森嘉仍然按着衣服，“这画面可能会有点深夜档了。我觉得不太合适。”  
“如果我没记错，这里我已经吻过了，所以看看应该没什么关系。”托尼也不肯让步。  
森嘉或许是被托尼的话震住了，他扯掉两粒纽扣的时候她都没有阻止。托尼很有分寸地，可能是这么回事，只弄掉了两粒纽扣，让那些纱布，而不是底下艳丽的部分露出来。  
她确实受伤了，伤口被层层纱布包裹着，看不出是什么伤。他闻到的淡淡苦味正来源于此。  
“我以为你是美国最厉害的哨兵呢，一个能静止别人的锐哨。”  
森嘉趁着托尼放松的时候退到了离床几步远的地方，扣好衣服。  
“面对哨兵，我的确如此。但是我对向导没辙，没有精神体，我很难应付他们。”  
托尼一瞬间了悟：“精神体弄伤的？”  
森嘉点点头。  
托尼又说：“那太好了，不会留疤。”  
森嘉叹气：“听着，我认为留不留疤不是很重要——”“当然很重要。”托尼插嘴，但是在森嘉警告的目光里吞回了剩下的话。  
“重要的是你，托尼。你得解决你的问题，你不能放任自己这样下去，罗迪上校和佩珀每天都要给我打电话，因为从你这儿什么也问不出。”  
“等等，你让我消化一下——”听了一晚上让人血压升高的话，托尼感觉脑子里那块不停突突跳动的血管可能终于爆裂了。他在床边走来走去，“你们在背后讨论我？”  
“我们担心你。”  
“你受伤是因为我的影响？”  
“是因为对方是个有精神体的向导。”  
“是或者不是，因为这个？哪怕只有一点？”  
森嘉向一旁移开目光。  
“所以答案是‘我猜得对’。”  
“只有一点。”  
“你即将信誉破产了，斯彭德洛夫女士。”托尼嗤笑，“所以他们问你什么？我什么时候睡觉，什么时候喝酒，什么时候上厕所？上帝，这可是自由主义的美国，我还有隐私吗？”  
“他们只是问我有没有好受一点，我们没有打探你的隐私。”森嘉抱着胳膊向后靠着墙。  
“所以我让你感觉很糟糕？”  
森嘉皱眉：“不，托尼，是我能感觉到你的情绪很糟糕。”  
托尼紧跟着发出一声刺耳的冷笑：“我要说对不起吗？可能说谢谢更合适，感谢你的牺牲，女士。”  
“这事情不应当拿来开玩笑。这很严重，这几个月你都经常整晚不睡觉，从熬夜变成通宵，然后连着一天两天，甚至六十多个小时不睡！你是钢铁侠，不是钢铁制造！反应堆除了给盔甲供能还能给你供电了？”  
“不用你来管我，不用你多管闲事。好吗？”托尼伸出手，挡在自己和森嘉中间，拒绝的意思很明显。  
“我是你的哨兵！我不能眼见你痛苦而坐视不理！”  
“我的天哪，我们终于讲到这件事了！所以更加不需要你管我的事！是我不小心把你拉进来的，那是个失误，我就是个没受过专业训练的向导，真他妈的不好意思！我不用你多操心，这事儿开头已经是个错误了，你不用为了一个错误这么上心！”托尼放声大喊，“反正你一直在想办法让自己解脱，我可以照顾自己，没关系。好吗？”  
森嘉张了张嘴，深呼吸几口气，她还要说话，托尼又连珠炮一样开始了：“你真奇怪，我再也没见过你那样了，像我们第一晚一起睡的时候一样，脆弱、崩溃。你这么快就忘记巴恩斯了？”  
森嘉难以置信地拔高声音：“别提他的名字。我们现在说的事与他无关。”  
“我只是有点好奇他为什么能容忍你，因为你在他睡不着的时候给他读《海的女儿》？”  
这句话糟糕，太糟糕了。他不应该说的，他完全可以说说别的，说她在自己的精神海里看来看去像个变态，说她管东管西让人厌烦。他可以说点别的，他本应该说点别的。  
“我什么也不给他读，因为他是个不需要别人操心的成年人。”森嘉竟然笑了，但眼睛里那对明亮的绿宝石仿佛被沉进幽暗的湖底。她拿上自己的手提包，拧开托尼卧室的门，“嘭”地把自己关在另一边。  
托尼把自己摔在床上。他更睡不着了。  
接下来的时间，森嘉像是失踪了，完全失踪。托尼之前好歹还能从其他人嘴里听到这个名字，现在一旦他靠近，他们就会停止说话，然后开始一个完全扯不出“森嘉•斯彭德洛夫”这个名字的话题。  
托尼没拨过她的号码，因为他不知道说什么，假如电话接通了。又或者，假如那边提示是关机甚至是无此号码，他该有什么反应？  
佩珀绝对是知道了这件事。自从他擅自送核弹进虫洞，她已经好长时间没有这么生气了。她强迫托尼出席会议，如果他早退，她就会带上一队心理咨询师等在他家门口。她还限制他出门享受生活！  
“佩珀，那可是年度盛宴！我从来不会错过这么好的晚会，永远不会。”托尼换好了西装，发现佩珀正把手指放在请柬的两头，把它撕成碎片。  
“我什么时候靠请柬进过大门？”  
佩珀微笑：“我的婚礼上，我会记得这件事的。”  
佩珀无法阻止托尼去玩乐，但是她送托尼上车时候的微笑总让托尼感觉哪里不对，他在派对上喝了十来杯鸡尾酒还没想明白她能想出什么招。  
「你可真有眼光。」  
这个声音，像投掷在水面里的石子，荡起层层涟漪之后，一直向下沉，不断向下沉，直到柔软的泥土接住它。  
托尼回头，那儿除了几个围在一起说话的年轻姑娘就没有别人。他把酒杯塞进路过的侍者手里，她绝对在这儿！  
“这么说，你绝对是我遇到过最有眼光的男人之一了。”她穿着银灰色的绸缎曳地长裙，简单但绝不低调的款式。布料在她的后备背堆叠、垂落，露出大片雪白滑腻的肌肤。她的头发被静心打理过，蓬松但不干枯。  
森嘉一只手臂撑在吧台上，和那个梳着背头、毫无品味的男人靠得很近。  
他在说什么鬼？  
“我的荣幸”？  
“唔……”她喃喃着，转过身。  
她转过来，两只胳膊都搭在吧台上，肩膀向后打开。一字肩的礼服倒没什么可露的，但那一段雪白的天鹅颈也够折磨人了。  
“你在这儿？”  
托尼走过去。  
森嘉的表情比上一次见面和缓多了，但那是因为他吗？  
“你被邀请了？”  
森嘉略作思索，点头。  
“谁？他吗？”托尼瞟了一眼旁边站着只会傻笑不会说话的男人。  
“是佩珀。”森嘉从牙齿缝里说，因为光芒万丈的佩珀正从派对中心走过来。  
她看起来挺吃惊的：“哦，托尼，你这么快就找到森嘉了！看来我邀请她是正确的。”她伏在他肩膀上对他低声耳语，“今晚拜托你别再惹她生气，如果你敢用情热期破坏斯塔克的股价，我会让你后悔任命我是CEO。”  
“别这样，我已经想撤回签字了，每天都是。”  
“荣幸之至。”佩珀露出了“波茨笑”，“玩得开心，森嘉。”她领着那个男人走开了。  
“那是佩珀的男伴？”  
“我希望最好不是。”森嘉眯着眼睛打量他们走远的背影。  
“你看上他了？你是打算抢佩珀•波茨的男人？”托尼拿起一杯鸡尾酒。  
“我总觉得他不对。放下杯子，你已经喝了十二杯了，而你的情热期今晚就开始了。”森嘉没朝托尼投来目光，表现得好像数字是她预言得出的。  
托尼忍住笑：“你数了？”  
“你放下杯子的声音真的特别响，尤其是第九杯的时候，你直接把它打碎了。”  
“所以你数了。”托尼满意地做了总结。  
森嘉没有回答。  
“咳——你，我们去……”  
“斯尼德？”森嘉接通了电话，挥挥手从托尼身边走开了。  
哦，这名字该死的耳熟。  
托尼看不见自己现在什么表情，但肯定是很难看了。他没办法露出微笑，因为森嘉正在对着电话笑，被电话那头的人逗得开怀不已。  
她挂断电话，走回托尼身边，眼角都带着笑：“你刚刚说什么？去做什么？”  
“去想办法解开连接，好给斯尼德特工腾位置。”  
他又说了两者中间比较糟糕的那个。  
森嘉沉默。  
舞池里的音乐格外吸引托尼的注意力。  
这种时候放什么《一步之遥》，这是谁选的曲子？  
“你知道吗，托尼？”  
托尼还来不及俏皮地说一句“我不知道”，森嘉就说了。  
那话比他的可怕多了，是他们中间最重的一句话。一块漂亮、闪耀着光泽的黄金，从托尼的嘴里就这么进去，顺着食道，一路滑向胃里，坠得他五脏六腑都发痛了。  
“托尼·斯塔克，你不能自己不要我，也不准别人要我。”  
这可真是恶人先告状。托尼感到自己气到了极点，他全身都被冻住了，没有拉住森嘉错过他身边的手臂。他在心里愤怒地嘶吼，可她好像再也听不见那片大海里的浪涛了。她走出这片喧嚣，挺直的脊背像是覆盖着冰雪的山峰。刺目的灯光打在那儿，除了令她看上去更冰冷，别无他用。  
托尼让贾维斯开出了最高时速。他扯掉自己昂贵的领带，把它和限量的西装外套丢在车库里。威士忌熨烫着他的喉咙，蒸腾掉他身上唯一还温暖的血液。花豹在空旷的别墅里四处乱转，用牙齿撕咬、用利爪破坏。它安静不下来。  
他的周围蓦地变得热闹。那些分不清属于谁的脸，逼近他。他们盯着他，彼此交谈。他们在讨论他，绝对没什么好话。  
“你知道虫洞关闭之前死了多少人吗”  
看吧！就是这样！  
“那数字让人心惊！”  
“你们怎么没有早点发现？”  
他们越靠越近，空气被挤压，变得稀薄了。  
“不——”  
他难以克制，有个名字从大海中浮现。  
一柄镶着绿宝石的剑，从广袤深沉的海水中浮现。  
它向上飞，剑尖已经离开了水面。  
“不！”  
被撕裂的痛苦比窒息更令人难受。托尼从沙发摔到地上，酒瓶骨碌碌滚到一边。汗水从他的身上沁出来，打湿了衣服，甚至沾湿了地板。  
“不！”  
他嗓音嘶哑，不敢相信自己也会发出这么声嘶力竭的声音。  
大海再度掀起巨浪，滔天巨浪，恐怖得令人发抖，来自他灵魂深处被冒犯的愤怒。巨浪把黑铁铸造的宝剑再度盖进大海。宝剑在海水里浮浮沉沉，大海深处猛地显现出漩涡，那剑被卷进这样快这样深的漩涡里，迅速没了影子。  
托尼精疲力尽地睡在地板上。直到有个人，踩着高跟鞋站在他旁边。  
佩珀把他摇醒了：“天哪，看来希尔特工说的是真的。托尼，你得振作点，森嘉现在非常需你。”

 _ **Ⅴ当她醒来时**_  
他的手摊平在腿上，蜷起来又放开：“我可以飞来的，我应该飞来的。”  
“医生建议你不要飞行，而且她向我们保证三十分钟的路程不会耽误什么。”佩珀不得不再次强调了一遍。  
“她到底怎么了？”  
“我能知道的就是她受到了袭击，你在她身边有利于她康复。”佩珀握住了托尼的手，“医生说她没有生命危险，记得吗？”  
“佩珀。”托尼握紧了她的手指，他惊恐地发现自己的声音里藏着不安和愧疚，“如果我不让她走就没有这些事了。”  
佩珀温柔地注视着他：“托尼，她会好起来的。”  
他们最终把车停在特殊力量控制局的门外。希尔已经在等了。佩珀并没有跟着托尼下车，她只是嘱咐托尼：“随时给我打电话，托尼。”  
托尼跟着希尔快步走进大楼，他们直奔向一间封闭的治疗室，穿着白大褂的女人站在玻璃窗户边，一边观察一边记录。  
她向托尼看过来，相当不满意：“你带一个醉鬼过来干什么？”  
“托尼•斯塔克。”希尔言简意赅。  
“怪不得森嘉的屏障这么容易被攻破，向导醉成这样。”她合上手里的材料，对托尼说，“森嘉昨晚被某个地狱向导袭击了，这个人差一点点弄断了你和森嘉的连接，虽然他没得逞，但是现在也好不到哪儿去。他在森嘉的精神海里埋下了自己的网络，然而为了避免森嘉发疯，我们给她注射了大剂量的封闭剂。很大剂量，所以她的情热期也被迫中止——”  
“等等，等等，我被搞迷糊了。”突然，太多消息涌进他的大脑，托尼是真的有点糊涂了，尤其酒精还没有完全被分解，“你说谁的情热期结束了？”  
“森嘉的。不过我想你的应该也一起结束了。”  
托尼的表情凝固了：“她也有情热期？”  
医生冷笑：“很好，你比我想象的还要不在乎她。何不趁此机会把连接解开？我相信换任何一个向导都不会这样漠视她。”  
托尼竟然找不出反驳的话来。他从来都不知道森嘉也会有情热期，她看上去总是那么冷静克制，他以为有这个问题的只有他自己。  
现在，如果森嘉没有紧闭着眼睛躺在一间摆满了仪器的屋子里，他真的很想把她叫起来，好好问问她到底都隐瞒了多少东西。她怎么能从他这里拿走那么多秘密却把自己隐藏得那么好？  
托尼注意到森嘉的四肢上都被装上了银色的金控制器，甚至她的脖子上也有。  
“我们必须把她绑住，她已经有点失去控制了。”医生补充，“很显然，那个地狱向导精于此道。他把森嘉当作是野兽一样对待，森嘉反抗得越厉害，他给她施加的压力就越厉害。”  
“我能做什么？”托尼好不容易找到了自己的声音，眼下他真的有什么能做的吗？  
医生打开了治疗室的门：“把她包围进你的网里，重新张开你的屏障，保护她。为了防止她被其他人的思络刺激，只有你进去，我会告诉你怎么做的。”  
他应该进去吗？他们说得好像没有人能做到这件事，但是，他可是个从没受过训练的向导。他曾经搞砸过，他本想把她叫醒，却自那时就给她带来了那么多麻烦。  
托尼迟迟没有迈出步子。  
“还有其他方法吗，斯尼德？”希尔在他背后问。  
“暂时没有。”医生回答。  
“斯尼德？”托尼瞪着她。  
医生也不示弱：“怎么？”  
“我不知道。”托尼的气势蓦地委顿，“我觉得我们应该重新做一次检查，我想让布鲁斯来一趟，因为他一直在复仇者里负责监测森嘉的精神波。”托尼摊手，离那扇开着的门远了一点。  
“她的情热期被不正常中止了，如果放任不管，二十四小时以后、七十二小时以内，她就会因为封闭剂的副作用强制被发情。这是一种病态情热期，这东西甚至不能叫情热期！到时候她渴望的根本不是什么甜蜜的爱抚和亲吻，而是疯狂的破坏、毁灭！你可以叫班纳博士过来，这再好不过了，我们确实需要一点战斗力上的帮助。”  
“我们不是在讨论怎么治疗她吗？”  
医生望着托尼，她移开目光，走向那扇唯一的玻璃窗户，轻轻地把手贴在上面：“如果你乐意，我们只要几个小时就能解决问题。如果你不同意，也没关系，假使我们叫不醒她，我们就会履行报废程序。”  
托尼被狠狠刺了一刀，他的五脏六腑顷刻间挤成一团。“报废？这又他妈的是什么鬼程序？你们把她当作战争机器吗？”  
“锐哨很少能被允许。大部分锐哨都会发疯，他们一旦发疯就很难应付，尤其森嘉还有异能！所有登记在册的锐哨都有签署协议，如果陷入无法挽回的境地，他们自愿放弃生命。”  
“所以你们就能决定她的生死了？”托尼举起手，又放下去，“我不允许。”  
“这是我们自愿的。比起伤害无辜的生命，我们宁愿终结自己。”  
托尼失控地吼着，他从没想过自己可以发出这么大的声音，如果这层楼里还有其他人的话，他们可能都会听见他的话：“这他妈是你的话，你是个不用上战场的向导！我没听见森嘉说过愿意！”  
“你自以为很了解她吗？你连她的朋友圈都搞不清楚！”斯尼德也开始大吼，“我是第一次为你们做检查的医生！艾米莉·斯尼德！而且我他妈是斯宾塞·斯尼德的孙女！”  
托尼，可以确信，自己的脸上一定现出了茫然。  
斯尼德的声音忽然低下去了：“天哪，你连她的第一个向导都不知道。你还知道什么呢？这儿没有人想杀死森嘉，她是我们重要的同伴、家人，你会愿意为了拯救陌生人的生命就杀死美国队长吗？但我必须要这么做，如果她真的发疯了，我必须要这么做。让她杀死无辜的人对她而言更是伤害。我没有指望你能珍惜她，但我希望你能救她。我不想按下那个终结的按钮。”  
很长一段时间，都没有人说话。  
那真是一段难熬的时间。时间仿佛被冻住了，一点前进的意思都没有。  
托尼的脑子里挤满了各种复杂的情绪，还有想法。他想要分析，但大脑却好像已经失去了应有的作用，没有办法找出一条有用的建议。  
“我来做，你告诉我怎么做。”  
他走进房间，在紧挨森嘉的检查床上躺下。  
汽车在黑暗、宽阔、笔直的公路上飞驰。车前灯只能照亮前方一点距离。整条路上都没有任何路灯、标志。托尼的头还有点痛，因为酒精、情热期和那个莫名其妙的梦。  
“唔——”他吐露出一点痛苦的声音，立刻有个温柔的女声回应他：“你醒了？”  
托尼扭过头，森嘉一只手扶着方向盘，专注地打量他。“看前面！别走神！”托尼紧张地喊着，森嘉倒像是对此不以为然似的，只是安抚他一般笑了一笑，把头转过去了。  
“我们要去哪儿？”托尼向他们驶出的方向看了看，那里是一片更浓郁的黑暗，没有来车，也没有同向跟上来的车。整条路上仿佛都只有他们两个人。  
森嘉一只手颇随意地搭在档位上：“去洛杉矶。”  
“去洛杉矶做什么？”  
她笑着回答：“托尼在马里布，我得去洛杉矶罩着他啊。”  
“什么？”  
她认真地看了看他：“托尼，他正在度过一段艰难的时期。医生认为我离他近一点，对他有好处。”  
托尼再度向来时的方向看过去：“所以，我们现在是从哪儿赶过去？”  
“纽约。”  
“你说什么？你是不是疯了，你要从纽约开车到洛杉矶吗？”  
森嘉拍了拍托尼放在座椅边缘的手。  
“你为什么不坐飞机？”托尼仍在追问，当他提到飞机时，森嘉的眼神突然茫然了一瞬，公路蓦地变得崎岖不平了。这辆原本舒服的座架突然颠簸起来。托尼被狠狠甩到车窗玻璃上：“到底怎么回事？”随着森嘉的眼神慢慢定下来，公路又变回了原来的样子，笔直笔直的，向前到望不见的地方。  
这好像有哪里不对？  
他们为什么在这儿？为什么要开车去洛杉矶？  
不，他们为什么要去洛杉矶找托尼？他不就在这儿吗！？  
“等等，等等！”托尼打量着四周，这一切都很不对劲。  
森嘉望向他，眼神又回到了茫然。她的双手都离开了方向盘，然后汽车的方向并没有出现偏差，仍然非常平稳地行驶着。  
“森嘉，我们不用去洛杉矶。我就在这儿——怎么回事！”托尼的话说到一半，森嘉忽然向后仰过去。车门的位置软成了一滩不知道是什么的液体，黑色的，把森嘉包裹进去，向后沉下去。托尼去摸自己的手环，摆弄微中植器，希望叫来一件盔甲，然而，他很快也什么都不知道了。  
他闭上眼，又睁开。  
他们在飞机上，普通的经济舱。  
没有空姐，甚至——没有乘客，只有语音播报：“飞往洛杉矶的航班即将起飞……”  
“发生什么了？”托尼扶着自己的头，还没从刚才的晕眩中回神。  
挨着窗户坐的森嘉安慰他：“很快就好了，你第一次坐飞机吗？”  
“什么？我？”托尼突然意识到有个最大的问题还没弄清楚，“唔，我其实是——我觉得我们好像见过？”  
森嘉柔软地笑了笑：“不，我对你没有印象。”  
“这又是洛基的魔法吗？”托尼想要解开安全带站起来寻找线索，但是被森嘉按住了。“你做什么？飞机就要起飞了！”  
“你为什么非要去洛杉矶？”  
森嘉被问得一愣，她弯了嘴角、弯了眼睛，像吃到一颗甜蜜的糖果一样满足地笑着。  
“因为托尼需要我。”  
“尽管他从来不会要求这些，但我离他越近，他那些糟糕的情绪就能疏解得越多。我知道。”  
托尼仿佛被击中了。一支燃烧着火焰的箭，从他的胸膛穿过，将他的五脏六腑都点燃了。它熊熊燃烧着，烘烤着他的血液、他的大脑、他的心。  
“但你从来没有告诉过托尼。”托尼压低了声音。她是个骗子，她假装自己从不想要获得，也从未付出。而事实却是，她已经暗地里给了托尼太多东西，但她从不说出口。  
森嘉的表情突然添了几分落寞：“他不想知道，否则他会知道的。”  
“也许他只是……”托尼忽然住了嘴，他发觉这个话题很难继续下去。如果仔细回想，确实，从他们第一次度过的那一晚之后，他就没有读到过来自森嘉精神海里的什么东西。总是她在他的世界里看来看去，他还为此调侃她像个痴汉。但她只是笑一笑，再没有说别的话了。  
飞机平稳地起飞了。  
他们穿过云层，向上飞，在一层软乎乎的棉花般的云层上方飞行。  
森嘉倚靠着窗户。托尼则把握着这个难得的机会，好好打量着她。除了黑头发、绿眼睛，她还有一副高鼻梁和上下略微厚的嘴唇。当她想什么事情的时候，嘴唇总是不能很好地闭合，而是张开一道缝隙。这让她看上去总像是撅着嘴，像是在索吻。  
她察觉到托尼的视线，向他转过来。托尼于是注意到了，当她仰头望着自己时，扇子般打开的睫毛。  
“先生？”  
“你就一直这样吗，往返于纽约和洛杉矶之间？”  
森嘉微笑，并不回答，而是把脸转向另一边。  
托尼开始拼命思索那些被储存在大脑里的词句，他本是个舌头灵巧的人。但他现在只能坐在这儿看着森嘉的侧影，那些他曾经轻而易举就能吐露的词句，此刻就像是山顶滚落的巨石，压迫着他的舌头，让他一个字都说不出来。  
他们在无人会来打扰的机舱里，在八千米的高空中飞行。  
而托尼，现在只想亲吻他身旁的人。  
他握住了森嘉的手。森嘉反应很大，她猛地扭转过身体瞪着他，但没有甩开他的手。  
“嘿，别紧张，好吗？”托尼向她靠过去，“我很——”  
他的话又一次被迫中断。  
黑色的、黏稠的，沥青似的液体从飞机的各个角落里涌出来。托尼再次失去了意识。  
他在一个舞会上，当他睁开眼睛。  
而且这绝对是个复古主题的舞会。酒店的布置、身边人的穿着，还有舞台上演唱的女歌手，都像是上个世纪的。  
所以他们现在又不用去洛杉矶了？  
托尼沿着舞池的边缘寻找森嘉。她应当在这里，这个魔法一定和她有关系，她在影响着一切。哦，她——  
她穿着一件上世纪的长裙，精致迷人。墨蓝的丝绸紧贴着她的身体垂下，肩膀上四指宽的网纱绣着灿烂的星星。她简直像把夜空穿在身上。  
她在和两个高大帅气的年轻人说话。一个是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，另一个，托尼只在照片里见过。他穿着军装，因为悠扬的音乐而弯着腰贴近了森嘉的耳边和她说话。他向着托尼的方向微笑，搭着森嘉的肩膀，把她转向了托尼的方向。  
他又说了什么。森嘉看着他，用她的手包在他胸口捶了一下。巴恩斯笑眯眯地推了推她的肩膀。  
森嘉向托尼走过来了。  
“你来了？时间正好，佩姬和她的朋友马上就到了。”森嘉自然地把手放进托尼的臂弯，带着他向吧台走。  
女歌手仍然在唱着：“当我看着你的眼睛，我看到它们闪闪发光。当我们跳舞时，你紧紧抱住我……”[1]  
抒情歌让托尼有点晕头转向了。  
“让巴恩斯这样待着没关系？”  
“你又在想什么？”森嘉好笑地望着他，“他会自己找到乐子的，我站在那儿除了给他制造障碍还有什么作用吗？”  
“不，我只是觉得……”托尼斟酌着措辞。  
“吃醋？”森嘉已经拿了一杯酒，她轻抿了一口，颇有些得意地望着托尼。那神情不常出现在森嘉的脸上，她总是平静的、温柔的、和缓的。  
“并不是。”  
森嘉却笑了：“我是否需要假装自己很失望？”  
“我以为他很重要。”托尼缓缓地说出这句话，他从来也没有想过自己会在森嘉面前说出这些话，但他就是说了。也许这个魔法真的是有什么古怪的魔力，比如说让他们两个人控制不住地吐露心声之类的。  
“他当然很重要。”森嘉不明所以地放下酒杯，“我不懂你究竟在考虑什么，托尼？你希望巴恩斯对我来说重要还是不重要？”  
“我希望他很重要。”托尼艰难地说，“我希望向导对你来说很重要，而不是符号。”  
托尼说完，惊异地停下了。  
他在做什么？像喝了吐真剂一样说话？  
森嘉脸上的惊讶恐怕不会比他少，她抚摸着酒杯：“我从来没想过，我没想过你是这样认为的。”她靠向托尼，抬起手抚摸他的脸。她的手上还有残留的冰冷，却让托尼感觉心底某块地方被温情地熨着。  
“你很重要，托尼。我并没有觉得连接这件事让我不舒服、让我后悔，或是其他什么负面的感觉。我只是——我应该——”  
音乐戛然而止。  
断裂破碎的屋顶纷纷掉落。  
小小的房间里，尘土飞扬。  
所有的、多余的东西都散去，像被分解，被风吹散，消失无踪。  
他们站在空旷的荒原上。  
“森嘉！”  
托尼看见眼前的场景，愤怒得召集他的盔甲。然而没有得到响应。  
“我真没想到，我捉到的是钢铁侠的哨兵。”浑身都罩在黑色的长袍下的男人发出嘶哑的笑声，他的声音干枯到没有一滴水分，像是龟裂的土地。  
森嘉，被他压住了肩膀，跪在地上。她的头发垂落，挡住了脸，但从发丝的缝隙里，托尼仍能看见她痛苦的表情。  
“这已经是很深的地方了，没想到你会找过来。”男人嗤笑，“他们告诉过你这样做的风险吗？”他伸手抚上了森嘉的肩膀，扯掉了那片网纱，“令人惊讶的哨兵，无论我怎样攻击她、伤害她，她的精神依然没有屈服。我原本不想这么做的，但你的出现确实让这件事变成了捷径。”他的手指更往下了，顺着森嘉的肩膀向下，暧昧地停留在锁骨和乳房之间。  
剧烈的愤怒利刃一样在托尼的大脑里翻搅。他所有想做的都只是立刻砍下那双手，放干这个男人的血。  
“反正，等我清除了你，她也会是我的。我不介意早一点享用。”男人的另一只手掐住森嘉的下巴，把她的脸抬起来，让她看见托尼，“你碰过她吗？她看起来真的很棒，我想会很有趣的。等我做完了，我们可以分享一下——那些最妙的细节。”  
“你胆敢这么做！”那些因为进入精神海而被暂时禁锢的记忆全部回到托尼的大脑里，他意识到未曾接受过训练的他此刻什么也做不了。男人张开了屏障将他排除在外，而他甚至连如何用精神进行攻击都不会。  
“喔，没有什么是我不敢的。”男人前倾着身子，整个人贴上森嘉的后背，“你知道我要做什么吗，漂亮姑娘？我要在你的向导面前，慢慢地把你剥个精光。而他什么也做不了，他只能看着我舔湿你，看着你像条母狗一样被我玩弄。”  
一直没有说话，也没有睁眼的森嘉，终于发出了微弱的声音：“不……”  
“等我开始，你就不会再说不了。”男人恶意地笑着，一手把森嘉向下压得更低，一只手握住她的脚踝，将她的身体打开。  
“我说了，不——！”  
森嘉睁开眼睛。  
翡翠一样的绿色，从她的眼睛里蔓延开。那东西延展出她的眼角，顺着她的脸颊滑落。碧绿的泪珠滴在男人的手上，他立刻收回了手，向身后退。  
“我一直不想这样，我不想失控，我不想伤害无辜的人——为什么你一定要这么做？”森嘉站起来，托尼从未在她脸上见过这样冷酷的表情，她看着在翡翠的水流里惨叫着被腐蚀的男人，就像是看着路边的垃圾。  
“既然如此，你可以做第一个。”  
从地下生出无数的藤蔓，它们看似柔软，实际可能坚硬无比。藤蔓刺穿了黑袍男人的身体，鲜血从他的身体里涌出来。藤蔓一层一层地绞缠上去，男人已经没有办法叫出声音了，托尼几乎连他的喘气声都听不见了。  
他的血还在流。  
流到森嘉的脚边。  
她蓦然冷笑：“你这种人的身体里竟然也有这么多血。简直浪费。”  
荒原上突然裂开一条缝。地缝里是翻滚着泡沫的碧绿色液体。藤蔓将男人的身体举起来，丢进了深渊。深渊随之阖上，将男人最后的、耗尽全身力气发出的尖叫吞噬。  
森嘉转向托尼，她向托尼走近。  
丝绸包裹着她的身体。  
她像一条迈不开腿的美人鱼。  
托尼的意识猛地被拉回到现实。他环顾着眼前白得不祥的房间，还有些不清醒。  
“快给我滚出来！”斯尼德的尖叫吓了他一跳。  
他还没有来得及做出反应，森嘉已经坐了起来。束缚她的控制器被她暴力地扯断，她把整台机器都推倒在地上。  
“嗨，女孩。”托尼意识到不妙，急忙从检查床上下来，并贴着房间的边缘向大门移动，“我们说点什么？”  
“棒极了，斯塔克，你还想跟她说什么？给我滚出来，让我来接手。”  
“然后让你们执行报废程序吗？想都别想！”托尼站在门和森嘉之间，“没有我的允许，你们休想伤害我的哨兵。”  
“你是不是脑子有问题？”斯尼德的声音简直可以称得上是气急败坏。  
森嘉不再向前了，她定定地看着托尼，仿佛从未这么认真看过他似的。托尼没敢动，他不知道自己该怎么办，斯尼德也不说话。  
现在只有他和森嘉了。  
“听着，森嘉。”托尼深吸了一口气，竭力让自己忘记房间外还有一堆无关的人在看着，“你能听见我说话吗？你能认出我是谁吗？”  
森嘉往前走了一步，托尼立刻伸手制止她：“等等！等等！你先站在那儿不要动！你不要动！”  
森嘉皱眉。  
托尼没时间觉得她皱眉也很美，而是心惊胆战地摸着自己的心口说：“天哪，你可千万停那儿别动！谁知道外面那些家伙会因为什么动静就要把你报废！”  
“报废？”森嘉终于开口说话了，声音有些哑，“谁要被报废？控制局不需要我了？”  
“不是——不是——”托尼不确定“不需要”这种话会不会伤到森嘉，急忙否认，“要的。”  
森嘉又扬起眉毛，脸上是难得一见的深思表情：“但你明明说他们要报废我了？”  
“总之——”托尼大声冒出一个词，无可奈何地停下了，含糊地说，“……会要你。”  
“什么？谁？”森嘉追问。  
“我要你！我要你，好吗？你听得见吗，甜心？你知道有多少人看着我们吗，他们肯定还开着监控在录像。所以有些话能不能留到回家再说？”托尼几乎要把捂着心口的手拿上来捂着脸了，他自暴自弃地想，应该让贾维斯先把这个楼的监控系统都破坏的。  
森嘉沉默了一会。托尼煎熬地等待着，这是几秒吗？又或者是几分钟吧，怎么感觉像是几个小时？  
森嘉平淡地说：“你撒谎，你从来不听我在想什么。”  
“……我不太会。”  
“你也不感受我。”  
“……我不太会。”  
“我不应该活下来的。很早之前就不应该了，巴恩斯在我身上耗费了太多精力，没有我，他会轻松很多。我还拖累了你。”  
“你胡说什么！你要活着，听见吗？我要让你活着。”  
森嘉又不说话了。  
她的眼圈突然红了，大颗的泪珠滚下来。  
“你认真的吗？”她倔强地瞪着托尼，任由眼泪沾湿了脸颊。她从不曾在托尼面前露出这样的表情，此刻她仿佛丢掉了所有的保护，脆弱得像是易折的新芽，在风雨里颤巍巍地等候命运。  
托尼突然意识到什么。  
“你——等等，你没有发情？你没有在病态情热期？你就只是醒了，是不是？”  
森嘉的眼泪更凶猛了，她偏过脸，避开了托尼的目光：“你只是为了叫醒我？谢谢你。”  
房间里迎来了一瞬的寂静。  
托尼暴躁地怒吼：“不准你再这么恶人先告状了！”  
森嘉猛地扭头过来，盯着托尼：“你要听我说真话？”  
托尼被一口气噎在心口，感觉需要急救：“你又在我的精神海里闲晃了，是不是？”  
“你想听我说真话，托尼？”森嘉向他走进。她走得太近了，温热的呼吸吹在托尼的嘴唇上。  
托尼不说话，也不想说，他突然在想外面那些人。  
“我想吻你，托尼。我想吻你。”森嘉倾斜着身体靠近他。  
托尼气极了，但是他却还是笑了：“怎么，你非要听我说出这句话吗？我很期待，斯彭德洛夫女士。”  
让外面那些人一边待着去吧，他要解决和哨兵的情热期问题了。

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> [1] 这是《翡翠酒店》里Besty唱过的歌。


End file.
